Lugh/Supports
With Raigh C Support *'Lugh:' Raigh! Raigh! I said, Raigh! *'Raigh:' ...I can hear you, you don't have to shout like that. ...What do you want? *'Lugh:' Here. That's your share. *'Raigh:' ? What are these? *'Lugh:' Baked tarts, as you can see. The meal delivery man gave me some extra ones. They look good, don't they? *'Raigh:' ...Sweets... They're hard to get nowadays. You should savor them and eat them for yourself. *'Lugh:' They won't be good even if I eat them alone. So let's eat them together later today. Anyway, I'll be going now. Oh, one more thing. You should at least respond when you're spoken to! With me it's fine, but you shouldn't act like that with strangers. People are going misjudge you for being antisocial or something. *Lugh leaves* *'Raigh:' Misjudge, huh? ...Yeah, whatever. My good ol' brother seems to be as naive as ever. B Support *'Lugh:' Raigh! *'Raigh:' ...What? *'Lugh:' No, I was just wondering if you're doing all right. *'Raigh:' What do you mean, all right? *'Lugh:' I was worried if you were still here or not. You know...the first time you left, you just left a note and suddenly disappeared. I was worried that you might just walk off again without saying anything... *'Raigh:' ...Lugh. *'Lugh:' Your note said, 'I want to train my Dark magic skills on my own.' Was I...in the way? You didn't want me around...? *'Raigh:' N-No, that's not the case... I was planning on going back home once I gained enough power as a Shaman. *'Lugh:' Raigh! I knew it! I knew you were going to return to pick up the little ones! *'Raigh:' Huh? No, I never... *'Lugh:' I'm so relieved! You haven't changed at all, you're still the kind hearted Raigh that I know. I'll go Raigh! I'm going to thank God for letting me see you again! *Lugh runs off* *'Raigh:' Um...hello? ...Sigh... Why is he like that? A Support *'Raigh:' Lugh, I need to tell you something. *'Lugh:' What is it, Raigh? *'Raigh:' I... I'm sorry I left the orphanage without saying anything. I...uh... I'll...apologize for that. *'Lugh:' No, it's all right now. I understand. *'Raigh:' ...A-And! I'll never disappear without warning again! *'Lugh:' Yeah? *'Raigh:' So will you stop hovering around me all the time? Come on, please! *'Lugh:' ...Is there a problem if I'm near you? *'Raigh:' Er.. N-No, that's not the case, but... *'Lugh:' Then what's the problem? We never know how often we'll be together once we grow up. *'Raigh:' ...Lugh? *'Lugh:' If... If I don't make it through this war, promise me you'll pick up the little ones at the Elimine Church. *'Raigh:' Don't say that. We'll both survive. *'Lugh:' Yeah...you're right. Something's wrong with me today. *'Raigh:' I won't let you die. You're my brother, my only brother. *'Lugh:' Thanks, Raigh. With Melady C Support *'Melady:' Phew... Sorry I'm straining you so much, Trifinne... Good girl. *'Lugh:' Wow! A wyvern! Wow, it's so big! Is this wyvern yours? Will it get angry if I touch it? *'Melady:' No, go ahead. She's a gentle one. *'Lugh:' Then... Wow, such hard scales... Her fangs are sharp too! Wow... Are you a Dragon Knight? *'Melady:' Yes, yes I am. *'Lugh:' Really!? I thought only Bern had Dragon Knights! *'Melady:' ! *'Lugh:' They say Bern's Dragon Knights are invincible, so I was a little worried... But they'll be nothing if we have Dragon Knights as well! I want to defeat Bern, but I'm still not very good with my magic, so I'm not really being of any use yet.... *'Melady:' ...... *'Lugh:' Oh...I better get going. See you later! Thanks for letting me pet your wyvern. *'Melady:' Yes...see you... B Support *'Lugh:' Hello! Can I give this to your wyvern? *'Melady:' ...Hello. What is that? *'Lugh:' I got some extra baked tarts, so I wanted to give some to the wyvern as well. Oh wait, maybe wyverns don't eat food like this? *'Melady:' You love them, right, Trifinne? Thank you, Lugh. *'Lugh:' She's called Trifinne? Can I call her that, too? *'Melady:' Of course. *'Lugh:' Here you go, Trifinne. Eat up. Good, isn't it? *'Melady:' ...What is your name? *'Lugh:' Me? I'm Lugh, from Lycia. What's your name? Where are you from? *'Melady:' I'm Melady. ...I come from Bern. *'Lugh:' !!! ...You're joking, right? *'Melady:' ...I'm sorry. I couldn't get myself to say it... *'Lugh:' ...... *Lugh leaves* *'Melady:' Wait! Lugh! ...I know it couldn't be avoided, but still... I'm sorry, Trifinne, just when you had made a cute friend... A Support *'Lugh:' Hello, Miss Melady. *'Melady:' Lugh! *'Lugh:' ...I'm sorry I ran off like that the other day. *'Melady:' No, it's all right. I'm glad that you're speaking to me again. *'Lugh:' Yes. I didn't want things to end like that. ...Will you listen to my story? *'Melady:' Of course. *'Lugh:' My parents died when I was four, and ever since then I've been living at an orphanage in Lycia. It was a tiny orphanage, with seven kids and just one priest who we called Father. The oldest kids were my twin brother Raigh, another boy called Chad, and me, so we three would take care of the little ones. We were poor, but we were still happy. But ever since Bern started the war, our lives changed. Food started getting scarce, and we sometimes had to resort to begging... Chad... he started stealing food without telling Father... Raigh then got fed up with that lifestyle and suddenly left one day without telling anybody. I... We hated Bern. Bern was the one that did this to us... Bern killed Father... I just wanted Bern to disappear. *'Melady:' ...... *'Lugh:' That's what I kept telling myself. ...Anger keeps you going more than sorrow... Anger has kept me alive...so that I would be able to protect the little ones. ...Phew... So...for now, until this war ends...I have to keep my anger towards Bern. ...But, you're on our side, right? I don't have to hate you...right? *'Melady:' I would be so relieved if you didn't hate me. If you would let me, I want to help you as your friend...Lugh. *'Lugh:' Thank you, Miss Melady. With Hugh C Support *'Hugh:' Oh... H-Hey! You're Lugh, right? I, uh, I'm sorry for mistaking you for your brother the other day... *'Lugh:' No, Hugh, it's all right. We're twins, so no one can really tell us apart anyway. *'Hugh:' Oh man, thanks for forgiving me. I can't believe I just got pissed and grabbed a kid by the collar like that. I'm a terrible man. *'Lugh:' ...But originally it's Raigh's fault for walking off with your spell book. Then I have to apologize, too. *'Hugh:' No, never mind that. That was partly my fault for being off-guard. *'Lugh:' But... ...Yeah, you're right, never mind. We got to meet each other because of it. *'Hugh:' Yeah! We're both magi, so let's help each other along! *'Lugh:' Yes, I was hoping that you would teach me some things. B Support *'Lugh:' Hugh! Are you all right? *'Hugh:' Huh? What do you mean, all right? *'Lugh:' You're bleeding from your elbow! We have to stop it... *'Hugh:' Oh, I got hit in that last fight. Don't worry about, it's not a big deal. *'Lugh:' Yes it is! You're not just going to leave such a bad wound alone... If you die, it's all over, you know. *'Hugh:' Lugh? You look a little pale, too... *'Lugh:' ...I've suffered enough times already from losing people close to me. ...I will treat that wound. *'Hugh:' ...... All right, thanks. A Support *'Hugh:' Lugh, about the other day... *'Lugh:' I'm sorry! You said you were all right, but I just ignored you and... I'm sure you didn't like a kid being so arrogant like that... *'Hugh:' Idiot, why are you apologizing after helping me? *'Lugh:' But you seemed to have been avoiding me after that, so I thought maybe you were mad... *'Hugh:' ...I was embarrassed, what do you think! *'Lugh:' What? Why? *'Hugh:' Because... No one ever cared for me that much in my whole life... My grandma was the one who raised me, but she was one hell of a bitch. I've gotten injuries far worse than this one, but she wouldn't use her staves to heal me at all! I was just so happy that you seemed to be so concerned... Lugh, thanks, man. You're now my friend forever. *'Lugh:' Of course, Hugh! Let's be friends forever! With Elen C Support *'Lugh:' Sister! I got the medicine and sheets that you asked for. *'Elen:' Thank you, could you leave them there please? *'Lugh:' Yes. Well then, I have to get going. *'Elen:' Wait! *'Lugh:' ? Yes? *'Elen:' Are you an assistant to the transporter? *'Lugh:' No, I'm fighting as well. *'Elen:' What? A child like you...in battle? *'Lugh:' I may be still a kid, but I'm pretty handy with my magic, you know! *'Elen:' No, I wasn't doubting your ability... It's just that...children shouldn't be on the battlefield. *'Lugh:' I'm only 2 years younger than Master Roy, though. *'Elen:' Master Roy...well, he has no choice. But that's not the case for you. *'Lugh:' No, I'm no different. I have a reason to fight, too. *'Elen:' But...! *'Lugh:' Thanks for being concerned about me. But I'll be fine. Oh, I have to go! I'm in the middle of an errand. See you later, Sister! *Lugh leaves* *'Elen:' ...... B Support *'Elen:' Do you have a moment? *'Lugh:' Oh, the Sister from the other day! *'Elen:' I am Elen. *'Lugh:' I'm Lugh. *'Elen:' You're really fighting in the battlefield... Are you all right? Are you injured? *'Lugh:' I'm fine. I'm small, but I'm pretty fast. *'Elen:' Lugh... I'm still worried about sending such a small child like you into battle... *'Lugh:' Do I look so small? Well if I look at it, it's just as dangerous to send a lady like you into the battlefield. *'Elen:' That...may be true, but... *'Lugh:' That's right! So if you're ever in danger, I'll protect you. You can count on me! *'Elen:' All right, Lugh. But please don't do anything rash. A Support *'Lugh:' Miss Elen! *'Elen:' Lugh? What's wrong? *'Lugh:' I-I thought I saw an enemy near you, so... Phew... But I guess I was wrong. Thank goodness. *'Elen:' You were looking out for me? Thank you. *'Lugh:' Of course! I said I would protect you. *'Elen:' You have such a kind heart... I'm sure God would look favorably on you. *'Lugh:' ... When you smile like that, you look like a saint! *'Elen:' A saint? Me? *'Lugh:' Yes. I was also worried because you always seem to look a little sad. Well, I suppose it can't be helped in a time like this... But I feel so much better when you smile like that! *'Elen:' Lugh, I feel better when I see you smile as well. With Chad C Support *'Lugh:' Chad! There you are. *'Chad:' ? Something smells good... *'Lugh:' Here you go. That's your share. *'Chad:' Hey, baked tarts! Where'd you get these? *'Lugh:' The meal delivery man gave me some extra ones. *'Chad:' ...Man, they look good... I can really have them? *'Lugh:' Of course. *'Chad:' Yes! ...Man, these are good! *'Lugh:' Haha! *'Chad:' What? *'Lugh:' Oh, sorry. It's just that you always look really happy when you're eating. *'Chad:' I do? *'Lugh:' Yeah. I think that's one of the best things about you. *'Chad:' W-What the... I'm not gonna give you anything even if you praise me. I-I'll be going now. Thanks for the food! *'Lugh:' Haha, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. B Support *'Chad:' Lugh! Here. *'Lugh:' What? Oh, a new pair of shoes! Where did you get this? *'Chad:' I didn't steal it, all right? The other day I came across an old lady who lost her key, so I helped her out. She gave me the shoes. *'Lugh:' Then why don't you wear them? She gave them to you, not me. *'Chad:' No, it's all right. My shoes aren't as beat up as yours, and besides, they're a little small for me anyway. *'Lugh:' But we're about the same height. If they're small for you, they would be small on me, too. *'Chad:' J-Just take them! I'm older, so my feet are a little bigger than yours! *'Lugh:' What? That's not right! *'Chad:' Of course it is! End of story, okay? You better wear those shoes, got it? See you. *'Lugh:' Chad! ...Thanks. A Support *'Lugh:' Chad! What's wrong? Is something on your mind? *'Chad:' Lugh... No, I was just thinking that it's been a long time since we joined this army. I wonder how the little ones are doing... *'Lugh:' Yeah, I wonder. I hope they're being good listening to the Elimine priests... *'Chad:' I wonder if they're waiting for us to return... *'Lugh:' ...Sure they are. We're family, right? *'Chad:' You know...I'm glad that you came with me. *'Lugh:' Oh? Then does that mean you think I'm strong enough? *'Chad:' Well... I already knew that you were strong... *'Lugh:' Then what? *'Chad:' How can I say this... You have a twin brother, Raigh, right? So I kinda felt that even if we three were together, I would be sort of left out. *'Lugh:' What's that supposed to mean! I always thought of you as family, just as much as Raigh! *'Chad:' Yeah, I know! Now I know better. I was just creating a wall around myself and was trapped inside. But now I think of you both as my real family. *'Lugh:' ...Okay, I'll forgive you. You're my older brother, even if you're a little...childish. *'Chad:' What! Lugh, you! *'Lugh:' Hahahaha... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports